Rompiendo Tradiciones
by dark.x.witch
Summary: Dos caracteres opuestos, dos casas rivales y dos familias cuya enemistad era sabida por todo el mundo mágico...
1. Prologo: Opuestos

**No soy rubia, no soy inglesa, no soy rica... adivinaste! No soy JK Rowling! Así que personajes, lugares y demás no son míos. Esta historia está publicada sin intención de plagio :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Epílogo: "Opuestos"**

Una mirada de desprecio por encima del hombro…

Una historia contada sin palabras…

Un secreto guardado en una mentira…

Una maldición rota por amor…

Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes cuyo destino era odiarse… pero odiaron su destino…

Él; un chico rico, de porte alto, mirada fría y altanera… un Slytherin como cualquier otro… no, Scorpius Malfoy no era un Slytherin cualquiera. Era el capitán del equipo de Quidditch y jugaba como cazador, destacaba por sus notas y popularidad, posiblemente uno de los chicos más deseados del colegio. Un chico aparentemente de hielo, pero en el fondo de sus ojos grises se encontraba un chico lleno de palabras tiernas, sonrisas dulces y un corazón de oro. Aunque eran muy pocas las personas que conocían ese lado del heredero Malfoy, ya que solo lo demostraba con un reducido círculo de personas y con ella…

Ella era más bien… normal; de humilde, aunque no pobre, familia. Dulce, mandona, la primera de su generación, de carácter más que complicado, guardiana y capitana del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, rompedora de más de algún corazón y dueña de una belleza angelical; así era Rose Weasley.

Dos caracteres opuestos, dos casas rivales y dos familias cuya enemistad era sabida por todo el mundo mágico.

Nadie recordaba el porqué de este mutuo odio, ni quiénes fueron los primeros en declarar esta "guerra", solo sabían que los Malfoy y los Weasley, por mera naturaleza, tenían que odiarse.

Pero a pesar de que él no era irresponsable y que ella odiase romper las normas, esta ley la habían roto por todo lo alto; aunque no desde el principio. Todo comenzó así...

* * *

**Hola! Bueno, este es mi primer long-fic :) Sugerencias? Comentarios? Tomatazos? Maldiciones? TODOS SON BIENVENIDOS! Así que dale al botoncito verde que pone _REVIEWS!!_**

_Besos_

_Dark Witch :)_


	2. Capítulo 1:Empezando

_Romeo:__(Tomando la mano de Julieta). Si con mi mano he profanado tan celestial altar, perdóneme. Mi boca borrará la mancha, cual peregrino ruboroso, con un beso._

_Julieta:__El peregrino ha equivocado el sendero pese a que parece devoto. El palmero únicamente ha de besar manos de santo._

_Romeo:__¿Y no tiene labios el santo lo mismo que el romero?_

_Julieta:__Los labios del peregrino son para orar._

_Romeo:__¡Oh, es una santa! Cambien pues de oficio mis manos y mis labios. Ore el labio y otórgueme lo que le pido._

_Julieta:__El santo escucha con tranquilidad los ruegos._

_Romeo:__Entonces, escúcheme tranquila mientras mis labios oran, y los suyos se purifican. (La besa)._

_Julieta:__En mis labios queda la huella de su pecado._

_Romeo:__¿Del pecado de mis labios? Ellos se retractarán con otro beso. (La besa nuevamente)._

_Julieta:__Besas muy virtuosamente._

_Ama:__Tu madre te está llamando._

Un fuerte estallido acompañado de risas hizo que los azules ojos de Rose Weasley se despegaran de las páginas de su libro muggle favorito.

-¡Rosie!-dijeron dos voces extremadamente familiares, a sus espaldas.

-¡Jamsie, Freddie!- dijo ella burlonamente a los provocadores del estallido.

Fred Weasley pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros de su prima –Venga, Rose, no nos llames así… -

-No va con el espíritu merodeador-dijo James

Rose se libró del brazo de su primo y miró a ambos con una ceja enarcada. Los dos eran muy parecidos; tanto en la forma de actuar, ya que ambos adoraban las bromas, el quidditch, y tenían una increíble capacidad para meterse en problemas; como en lo físico, incluso podría decirse que eran hermanos, lo único que los diferenciaba era que James era moreno y Fred era pelirrojo. Los dos eran muy atractivos, eran graciosos (_demasiado _graciosos a veces) y se habían ganado la fama de mujeriegos. Ellos junto con Mattew(Matt) Thomson y Lucas Grant, formaban el grupo de "Los nuevos Merodeadores".

-¿Otra vez con lo de los Merodeadores? Que pesados- dijo otra familiar voz.

-¡Rox!- Rose abrazó a su prima mayor. Roxanne Weasley tenía 17 años al igual que James y su hermano Fred. Era pelirroja, al igual que su hermano, pero tenía el pelo un poco más oscuro y adornado con mechas de diferentes colores. Llevaba un piercing en su pecosa nariz y se maquillaba y vestía con colores oscuros. Pero bajo ese look de rebelde estaba una chica de carácter dulce, si no la provocabas, claro…

-¡Niños! ¡A desayunar!- llamó la abuela Molly desde la cocina.

Los cuatro primos entraron a la casa y vieron a Hugo, el hermano pequeño de Rose, y a Lilly, la hermana pequeña de James, sentados en la mesa. También estaban las tías Ginny y Angelina. Rose saludó a su prima y a sus tías y se sentó a desayunar.

-¿Y Al?- preguntó, echando de menos a su primo favorito.

-Está en casa de la pequeña serpiente- dijo James con cara de fastidio.

-James, no llames así a Scorpius. Es amigo de tu hermano, así que respétalo- dijo Ginny severamente. James puso los ojos en blanco y siguió desayunando.

Porque sí, después de años en que sus familias fueron rivales, al contrario de toda predicción y para _romper con las tradiciones _Albus Severus Potter había entrado en Slytherin y se había convertido en el mejor amigo de Scorpius Malfoy. Al principio la noticia impactó a ambas familias y a casi todo Hogwarts, pero al final lograron aceptarlo. Excluyendo a James Potter que seguía oponiéndose a tratar bien a "la pequeña serpiente" como llamaba a Scorpius; aunque bueno, James, como todo adolescente, se oponía a cualquier cosa que no fueran las bromas, el quidditch o las chicas.

Rose también se oponía, hasta hace poco, a esta extraña amistad. De hecho, no podía estar cinco minutos en el mismo espacio vital que Malfoy sin insultarse mutuamente y/o intentar matarse. Pero todo había cambiado el año pasado…

-FlashBack-

Los alumnos de quinto año de Gryffindor y Slytherin miraban aburridos, casi dormidos, a su profesor de pociones mientras éste explicaba las propiedades de la poción Mopsus.

Poco antes de que llegara el final de la clase el viejo profesor Slughorn se dirigió a sus alumnos.

-Bueno chicos, este año he visto que vamos retrasados en el temario, por lo que, para compensar, será necesaria la realización de un trabajo extraescolar. El trabajo consiste en un informe detallado de las propiedades del pus de bubotubérculos, las pociones que pueden realizarse con él, así como de las propiedades, usos, apariencia e historia de dichas pociones. El trabajo tiene que medir un metro de pergamino. Tienen un mes para entregarlo y lo realizarán por parejas, que yo mismo elegiré.

Los estudiantes bufaron molestos mientras el profesor daba la lista de parejas.

Creevey, Colin- Hopkins, Paul

Fleet, Michael- Goldstein, Anne

Jones, Sarah- Hale, Stephanie

Higgs, Amanda- Daniels, George

Thomas, David - Chambers, Evan

McLaggen, Alex- Potter, Albus

Carver, Violet- Flint, Zacary

Maple, Kevin- Flint, Stella

Weasley, Rose-Malfoy, Scorpius

El sonido del mundo cayéndose, cristales rompiéndose, gente gritando, bombas, estallidos… todo se acumulaba en el cerebro de Rose… ¿Ella y Malfoy? ¡¿ELLA y MALFOY? ¿¡Qué rayos había fumado Slughorn? No oyó el resto de la lista, aún estaba en shock…

-Rose, vamos…- Su mejor amiga la sacudió y la sacó de sus pensamientos sobre como librarse de hacer el trabajo con Malfoy.

Cuando habían llegado al Gran Comedor, su cerebro había ideado mil excusas y razones que podía dar al profesor para librarse del infierno que le tocaría vivir.

-Bueno, Rose… no es tan malo, a mí me ha tocado con Flint, no te quejes- dijo Violet con voz tranquilizadora. –Además, es amigo de Al, quizá logres llevarte mejor con él…

-¿Yo, llevándome bien con Malfoy? Sí, el día que el mundo se acabe, Vi.- dijo usando su usual sarcasmo.

-Weasley- dijo una masculina voz a sus espaldas.

Se giró y vio a su sonriente primo favorito acompañado de… esa cosa rubia que se hacía llamar persona.

-¿Qué-se tragó una palabra malsonante- quieres, Malfoy?- dijo ella secamente.

-Me hace tan poca gracia como a ti que tengamos que hacer el trabajo juntos. Mientras antes empecemos, antes acabaremos y podré librarme de ti. Así que te veo en la biblioteca a las 7.

-¿Y si tengo planes?- dijo ella sarcástica.

-Te jodes, igual que yo, y los cancelas- respondió fríamente.

-¿¡Quién te crees para…?-Rose había comenzado a gritar.

-Cálmate, prima… solo… hazlo ¿Sí?- Albus, que se había enfrascado en una conversación sobre pasteles con Violet, intervino antes de que su prima le quitara un ojo a su mejor amigo.

-Arg, vale… pero solo porque me lo pides tú. Te veo a las siete, Malfoy. No me hagas esperar- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Nadie sabía que tras esa reunión de las siete, vendrían muchas otras, en las cuales la pequeña serpiente y la leona firmarían sin palabras una tregua, una tregua que pronto se transformaría en mutuo respeto, luego en aprecio y sin que se diesen cuenta dejaron de ser Weasley y Malfoy, y empezaron a ser Rose y Scorpius. Y sin planearlo, sin pensarlo, sin quererlo… Albus, Violet, Scorpius y Rose se vieron pasando el tiempo libre, comiendo, riendo y sentándose en clase _juntos… _

-Fin FlashBack-

Debía admitir que el rubio no le desagradaba tanto como antes, aunque sus peleas fueran casi diarias y normalmente por cosas estúpidas… había aprendido a soportarlo… y él a ella.

-¿Vendrán Al y Scorpius a la fiesta?- Preguntó Lilly con la boca llena.

-Lilly, come y luego habla- dijo su madre con cansancio. –Sí, llegarán en un rato y se quedarán hasta el final de las vacaciones-

-¿Esa serpiente va a quedarse con nosotros?- dijo James alarmado.

-Sí, _esa serpiente_ se quedará aquí, y más te vale comportarte… eres el único que no ha acepado que sean amigos- Ginny miró a su hijo mayor negando con la cabeza.

-No soy el único, dudo que al tío Ron le haga gracia que esté aquí- dijo bajando la voz.

-Tu tío Ron está haciendo pagar a Scorpius por los errores que cometió Draco… no deberías hacerle caso-

-¿Qué hizo el padre de Malfoy?- habló por primera vez Hugo Weasley.

-Eso no me corresponde contártelo, ahijado- dijo Ginny – Además tengo que irme ya a trabajar- Se despidió de todos y se fue por la red flú.

Después de acabar de desayunar cada uno se fue a hacer cosas distintas; la abuela Molly y la tía Angelina limpiaban la cocina de La Madriguera, Hugo y Lilly jugaban al snap explosivo, James y Fred probaban un nuevo invento de Sortilegios Weasley, Roxanne ordenaba sus cosas y Rose decidió ir a continuar su lectura en el jardín.

_Ama:__Tu madre te está llamando._

_Romeo:__¿Quién es su madre?_

_Ama:__La señora de esta casa, dama tan ilustrada como casta. Yo crié a su hija, con quien hace unos instantes estaba usted conversando. Quien quiera casarse con ella debe tener mucho dinero._

_Romeo:__¿Con que es Capuleto? ¡Hado enemigo!_

-¿Novelas románticas? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta esa clase de lectura, _Weasley_?-

-¡_Malfoy_! No me interrumpas mientras leo si no quieres morir-

Se miraron por un segundo y se echaron a reír.

-¿Qué tal estás Rosie Posie?-

-Bien ¿Y tú Scorpie?-

-Bien, escapando de mi familia- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¡Rooooooooooooooooooooooose!- Los brazos de Al la rodearon hasta casi asfixiarla.

-¡!- Ella respondió al abrazo con energía.

Después de saludar a todos y ordenar sus cosas, los chicos se preparaban para las siguientes semanas de verano, que sin duda, serían inolvidables…


	3. Capítulo 2: Niños

**Si te fijas bien no soy rubia, ni inglesa, ni rica… no, no soy JK… más quisiera yo xD Así que todos los personajes/paisajes/historias… que te suenen ya sabes que le pertenecen a ella ^^**

**Capítulo 2: "Niños"**

_**-POV Scorpius-**_

4:05 am.

Otra vuelta más en la cama suplente del antiguo cuarto de Ron Weasley…

Hay algo que no me deja dormir… quizá sea el inusual y excesivo calor de mitad de agosto o el casi dañino color naranja de las paredes… No, la razón de que llevara horas despierto eran los nervios… ¿Por qué? Porque a pesar de que Al y yo somos amigos desde los 11 años, nunca me había relacionado tanto con la numerosa familia Weasley… y hay que admitir que yo no les caía muy bien.

4:15 am.

Otra vuelta más.

Soy un Malfoy… los nervios no deberían afectarme tanto… ¡es antinatural!

4:20 am

Más y más vueltas.

El viejo Lucius Malfoy debía estar revolcándose en su tumba por las actitudes de su nieto… relacionarse con los Potter, dormir en casa de los Weasley… Sí, si mi abuelo estuviera vivo me hubiera mandado a estudiar a Japón antes de permitir esto… por suerte a mi padre no le importó… demasiado… Bueno, no es cierto, mi padre puso el grito en cielo… pero ya lo está aceptando… _un poco_…

Aún puedo recordar aquellos primeros momentos…

_**-FlashBack-**_

_1 de septiembre de 2017_

Corría tan rápido como mis pies me lo permitían, tenía los ojos cerrados, asustado de que fuera a estamparme contra la barrera que separaba los andenes 9 y 10 de la estación de King Cross, pero dicha colisión no ocurrió. En cambio, al abrir los ojos, pude ver el hermoso y viejo tren escarlata que me llevaría al que, por los siguientes siete años, sería mi segundo hogar.

El andén 9 ¾ estaba abarrotado de gente, de adolescentes y niños que se reunían con sus amigos, de padres que ayudaban a sus hijos con el equipaje, de gente que se despedía… Mis padres, que habían llegado detrás de mí, me miraban orgullosos.

Mientras mi madre me hacía prometerle que le escribiría, me sentí extrañamente observado.

Me volteé y pude ver a lo lejos a un grupo de 8 ó 9 personas. Vi que mi padre les saludaba con un movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Quiénes son, papá?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Los Potter y los Weasleys- sus apellidos me sonaban bastante… pero no sabía de dónde.-Hazme el favor de no meterte con ellos, Scorpius, atraen a los problemas- añadió mi padre en voz baja.

Quise preguntar por qué, pero el Expreso de Hogwarts iba a partir ya. Me despedí una vez más de ellos y subí al tren escarlata.

Busqué un vagón vacío y encontré uno casi al final del tren. Acomodé mis cosas y me preparé para el viaje que me llevaría al sitio con el que tantas veces había soñado. Me quedé mirando por la ventana, divagando en mis pensamientos cuando oí la puerta abriéndose. Un niño moreno, despeinado, con los ojos verdes y sonrisa inocente asomó su cabeza.

-Lo siento, creíamos que estaba vacío ¿Podemos…?- pero no pudo terminar porque un pequeño brazo tiró de él hacia afuera.

Entonces vi que iba acompañado de una niña con el pelo rizado y pelirrojo. Ella cerró la puerta y habló bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que no les oyera.

-Al, es un Malfoy… ¿es que no has oído lo que ha dicho mi padre?- dijo la niña

-¿Quieres quedarte en el pasillo? Porque yo prefiero estar aquí que con James- dijo él mientras volvía a abrir la puerta.

-Lo siento, ¿podemos sentarnos aquí? Todos los vagones están llenos- preguntó el niño moreno.

Iba a responderles que no, primero por lo que había oído decir a esa niña y segundo, por la advertencia que me había dado mi padre… pero bueno… solo iba a sentarme con ellos, no era para tanto. Así que asentí y sonreí de medio lado.

-Gracias- dijeron ambos, solo que ella con un tono más tosco.

-Soy Albus Severus Potter, pero puedes llamarme Al o Sev- saludó – Y esta es Rose Weasley, mi prima- dijo señalando a la niña que le acompañaba.

Saludé a ambos con un gesto de la cabeza –Yo me llamo Scorpius, y creo que mi apellido ya lo saben- dije mirando a Rose Weasley. Ella enrojeció levemente y se sentó a leer un libro, que, supuse, era _Historia de Hogwarts_.

Volví a mirar por la ventana, haciendo caso de las palabras de mi padre. Pero había algo en Potter que llamaba la atención y te hacía querer entablar una conversación con él.

Albus se revolvía incómodo en su sitio, seguramente porque se estaba aburriendo.

-Y… ¿en qué casa quieres estar?- Preguntó súbitamente.

-En Slytherin, supongo- respondí sin apartar los ojos de la ventana. -¿Y tú?- dije para sonar cortés.

-No sé, me gustan Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, pero creo que no soy lo suficientemente inteligente para entrar-se río- Hufflepuff no me gusta tanto, aunque es mejor que…-se calló y miró hacia abajo.

-¿Que Slytherin?- alcé una ceja- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… dicen que todos los magos tenebrosos han estado allí- dijo casi en un susurro.

No pude evitar reírme. Mi padre me había advertido que la gente aún creía que Slytherin estaba lleno de seguidores de Voldemort.

-Eso era antes, cuando había guerra… la gente cambia- dije pensando en mi propio padre.

-Supongo- dijo aún no muy convencido.

-Slytherin no es tan malo- esbocé una sonrisa.

Rose Weasley, quien no había abierto la boca en todo el trayecto, carraspeó falsamente.

-Me voy a buscar a Rox- diciendo esto, se levantó, se despidió de su primo con una sonrisa y de mí con un gesto de la cabeza y se fue.

-Tu prima es… un tanto…

-¿Rara?- rió él- Normalmente no se comporta así, serán los nervios o alguna cosa de niñas.

Yo asentí riendo y sin darme cuenta habíamos empezado a conversar sobre cualquier cosa, sobre Quidditch, sobre nuestras familias, sobre nuestros gustos… y al final acabamos comiendo ranas de chocolate como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

Sabía que estaba desobedeciendo a mi padre, pero, como todo el mundo sabe, cuando a un _niño _le dices que no haga algo lo hará cuando te des la vuelta… pero bueno, ni siquiera habíamos llegado a Hogwarts, ahí cada uno iría por su lado y no haría falta recordar ese viaje, pensaba yo… Pero por cosas del destino, de Merlín, o de cualquier otra fuerza del universo, el Sombrero Seleccionador gritó "Slytherin" cuando Albus Potter lo tenía en la cabeza.

_**-Fin FlashBack-**_

Toda persona del mundo mágico se sorprendió con la noticia. Era el primer Potter en años, quizá siglos, que estaba en Slytherin; lo que trajo muchos gritos, malas caras, peleas, insultos… sobre todo por parte de James.

Aunque el gran revuelo se creó cuando la gente se dio cuenta de que éramos amigos. Eso sí que era insólito; un Potter y un Malfoy siendo amigos… esto trajo más gritos, malas caras, peleas e insultos, ahora no solo de James, sino también de mi padre. Incluso me mandó un vociferador… Mi madre decía que solo estaba sorprendido y un poco molesto… pero eso era una mentira más grande que Hogwarts. Aunque después de un tiempo (unos… cuatro años) logró aceptarlo. Incluso pasó la navidad con nosotros y se quedó un par de semanas en verano… pero no me dejaba aceptar ninguna de las invitaciones de la familia Potter a quedarme con ellos, aunque en el fondo se lo agradecía.

5:15 am.

Intentaría dormir, aunque solo fuesen un par de horas…

**Juas, juas, juas xD les dejo un capítulo más largo por haber tenido que esperar tanto (lo sieeento u.u) **

**Ya sabes, sugerencias, reclamos y demás… en el botoncito verde ^^**

_**Dark Witch **_


	4. Capítulo 3: Prepárate

**Como sé que mis lectores son inteligentes, no creo que haga falta decir que todos aquellos personajes o lugares que les suenen pertenecen a JK**

**Capítulo 3:****"Prepárate"**

Era la mañana del 28 de agosto en La Madriguera, y todo era un caos total y absoluto. La gente corría de un lado a otro como locos, llevando cosas, cocinando, limpiando, ordenando. Todo ser que habitaba esa casa estaba haciendo algo productivo; incluso Hugo, James o Fred, que no movían un dedo a no ser que tuviese que ver el quidditch o la comida, estaban ayudando (y sí, nadie se lo creía).

La razón de toda esta locura era, la tan ansiada por todos, fiesta de verano. La idea, como ya se habrán imaginado, fue de los más jóvenes, que insistieron todo el año en organizar la dichosa fiesta. Muchos se preguntarán qué se celebraba. En realidad se festejaban muchas cosas y nada en particular; que era el último año en Hogwarts de James, Fred, Rox y Molly ,además a esta última la había nombrado Premio Anual, que Dominique había abierto su propia tienda, el próximo cumpleaños de Harry, la inauguración de la nueva sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley, que Rose, Al y Scorpius habían obtenido buenas notas en sus TIMOS , que los Chudley Cannons habían ganado el último partido (en realidad, esto solo lo celebraba Ron), que a Scorpius le habían nombrado capitán del equipo de quidditch, lo que fuesen a anunciar Ted y Victorie en la fiesta… había muchas excusas razones para festejar.

Para la hora de la comida, solo faltaban unos pequeños detalles para que todo estuviese perfecto. La casa, ya grande de por sí, había sido ampliada con magia, para poder hospedar a toda la numerosa familia y a los amigos de los más jóvenes, el patio estaba lleno de adornos y luces flotantes, había una gran mesa de comidas y bebidas, música… solo había que esperar que los invitados llegasen.

A las 3 de la tarde la chimenea comenzó a escupir llamas verdes y de ella salió una chica pelirroja y alta.

-¿Hola? ¿Es que nadie en esta familia va a venir a saludarme?- dijo haciéndose la ofendida. No pasaron ni 5 segundos y el salón se vio lleno de todos los integrantes de la familia.

-Nicky, cariño ¿qué tal estás?- la primera en saludar fue su abuela Molly.

-Bien, cansada por el trabajo, pero bien- respondió sonriendo. Siguieron los abrazos y saludos, hasta que Dominique echó en falta a alguien. –Eh ¿y Rox?- preguntó por su prima preferida.

-Arriba, supongo, con lo despistada que es ni se habrá dado cuenta del ruido- respondió su hermano Fred -¿Quieres que la llame?-

-No hace falta, ya la llamo yo- dijo con una sonrisa que indicaba que no haría nada bueno-¡ROXANNE KATIE WEASLEY! ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ NO ESTÁS SALUDÁNDOME?- gritó hacia las escaleras.

Acto seguido se oyeron unos apresurados pasos bajando la escalera. Roxanne se abalanzó, literalmente, a Dominique. -¡Nicky! Que bueno que has llegado. Tengo un millón de cosas que contarte-

-Por favor, si os escribís cartas todos los días- señaló Fred poniendo los ojos en blanco. Todos rieron ante el comentario.

De pronto, la chimenea volvió a escupir llamas y de ellas salió otra chica, aunque esta era morena y entró con mucha menos elegancia que la anterior.

-¿Violet?- dijo Rose, ayudándola a levantarse. -¡Vi!- grito abrazando a su mejor amiga.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Rose- respondió riendo mientras se sacudía las cenizas y saludaba con una sonrisa a todos los presentes.

Violet Carver era la mejor amiga de Rose desde su primer año en Hogwarts. Ambas eran inseparables, prácticamente hermanas. Aunque cabe decir que eran muy distintas; Violet, a diferencia de Rose, era un chica tranquila, algo tímida y de carácter dulce, solía estar sonriente y siempre veía el vaso medio lleno, era raro verla enfadada, pero no era conveniente provocarla. Además de ser una chica adorable era bastante guapa; su pelo era negro y largo hasta la cintura, tenía la piel morena y los ojos de un extraño color violáceo, tenía buena figura y una sonrisa brillante. Pero a pesar de eso, no era muy popular en Hogwarts, solía pasar desapercibida, y, sinceramente, ella lo prefería así. Violet, igual que Scorpius iba a quedarse en La Madriguera hasta que acabaran las vacaciones de verano.

El cielo comenzaba a teñirse de atardecer cuando los primeros invitados de la fiesta llegaron a la casa.

Los hermanos Grant, como siempre, fueron los primeros en llegar. Lucas tenía 17 años, igual que James, Fred, Roxanne y Molly. Era uno de los integrantes de "los nuevos merodeadores", pero no era tan revoltoso ni mujeriego como los otros tres. Tampoco se parecía mucho físicamente a los demás; su cabello era rubio, sus ojos de color azul claro, tenía la piel muy blanca, tanto que daba la sensación de que brillaba (N/A: a lo Cullen xD). Su hermano pequeño, Alex, tenía 14, como Lilly y Hugo. Ellos tres formaban un grupo que sus madres y profesores llamaban "los inseparables" y era cierto; cada vez que alguno se metía en problemas los otros dos lo respaldaban. Alex no se parecía mucho a su hermano, al menos en lo físico ya que él tenía el cabello castaño y no poseía la palidez casi enfermiza de Lucas, aunque tenía los mismos ojos azul cielo.

Después de los Grant comenzaron a llegar más personas; Louis, Victorie, Ted, Lucy, Molly, Matt, alias el cuarto "merodeador", y los demás miembros de la familia. Los últimos en llegar, firmes a su tradición, fueron los Scamander-Lovegood. Lorcan y Lysander tenían la misma edad que Rose y Al, pero en Hogwarts no se relacionaban mucho ya que ambos estaban en la casa de las águilas al igual que su madre, Luna.

Aún faltaban unas horas para que los demás invitados llegaran, así que todos decidieron subir a arreglarse. La fiesta prometía traer buenos resultados.

**Bueno, esta es la parte en la que los lectores matan a la escritora por no dar señales de vida en siglos… pero antes quiero unas últimas palabras ¡no fue mi culpa, lo juro! Mi "queridísima" madre rompió mi portátil y con eso todos los capítulos que había escrito T_T Así que me he dedicado a intentar reescribir todo otra vez, pero no ha sido fácil porque también estudio y hago 257458769865 cosas a la vez. He intentado hacer el capítulo largo, para compensar. Y además prometo que actualizaré pronto. Palabra de boy scout xD**

**Besos**

_**Dark Witch**_


End file.
